


The wonders of the universe.

by I_should_stop_but_I_cant



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Michael is definitely high., What is wrong with me., i dont even know any more, shitpost, weeeeeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_should_stop_but_I_cant/pseuds/I_should_stop_but_I_cant
Summary: Okay so i'm sorry i haven't posted anything in awhile because i'm a fucking idiot who starts 11 drafts before finishing 1.ANYWAYS... this is just a small shit post that i thought of for no reason whatsoever but it is a great art idea! So if you draw this please send me it on my intsa at @kyade_chanEnjoy!





	The wonders of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i'm sorry i haven't posted anything in awhile because i'm a fucking idiot who starts 11 drafts before finishing 1.
> 
> ANYWAYS... this is just a small shit post that i thought of for no reason whatsoever but it is a great art idea! So if you draw this please send me it on my intsa at @kyade_chan
> 
> Enjoy!

Jeremy walked down the stairs to Michael's basement. Michael was laying upside down on a bean bag chair, staring off into space.

"Oh.. hi Jeremy" Michael said not even turning to look at him. Jeremy couldn't help but blush a little at the fact michael's jacket had fallen upward reaveling a little bit of his chest.

"Are you high?" jeremy asked sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Maybe." Michael said a puff of smoke coming from his mouth. Jeremy gave a small chuckle and sighed He sat down in the bean bag chair next to him

"Just pass me the pipe."


End file.
